


Animal

by Saoirse_Laochra



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Laochra/pseuds/Saoirse_Laochra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot. My opinions on Dark Jak, and Jak's take on It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Nobody really understands. Some ask me why I don't 'control' that side of me better. Others ask if I've tried to rationalize with It.

Or my favorite are the ones who ask me if I've considered trying therapy.

They don't understand. The… thing… that lives inside me? It's not a separate part of my mind, that I can try and control. It's not another human being, that I can sit down and have a mental conversation with.

It's an animal. Pure and simple. It's a predator… and most days, there's not too much that doesn't fall into Its 'prey' category.

It's a perfect killing machine. Reminds me of the lurker sharks back in Sandover. All It does is kill. It's what It was created for.

People think they understand how It kills. But they don't. Not really. The only way to understand is to see It in action, not as Its fading, and I'm coming back. And the people who actually see It killing? Well… they tend not to be around long enough to rationalize what killed them.

The 'claws' as people like to call them? They're not really claws. They're crystallized dark eco, that form from Its fingertips. Harder than diamonds, and sharper than any sword or dagger elf could create. They'll slice through body armor like a hot knife through butter. They'll cut through flesh like a razor through paper.

And those fangs. Perfect for ripping through flesh; through muscle. They'll tear through a human being like Krew through a yakkow steak. Probably with the same gusto.

It loves the taste of blood, after all. The smell. It attracts It like man to the musk of a woman.

Whether someone lives, or dies, depends on their threat. Daxter? It doesn't have much of a problem with him. It doesn't view him as a viable threat. Same with Tess, and most civilians.

Torn? Well… let's just say, It's _itching_ to get acquainted with him. Torn is a very real threat to It. Every time we talk to the ex-KG, I have to fight It for control. Like two feral crocadogs vying for territory, It makes Torn's hackles rise, and he makes It rise to the killing edge.

It has absolutely no interest in Keira. It sees her in the same light It views Daxter in. She's obviously not a threat. But It doesn't view her as a good potential mate. She's not an Alpha Female. She can't be Beta to Its Alpha, so to speak. So as far as Its concerned, Keira is a non-entity. It views her in the same light It views furniture. Unnecessary, maybe even useless, but harmless.

It _loves_ Ashelin. But not in the sense you or I think of 'love'. It wants to breed with her. It sees her as the best possible candidate for mating. It sees a female that would breed strong, healthy mini-animals.

Because again… It is only an animal. And that's what animals do. They eat, breed, and kill. No thought process involved.


End file.
